Les amours d'un rêve de papillon
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Recueil de fics Clow x Yuko. Première fic : Sale Type ! Petit drabble pour bien commencer
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Les amours d'un rêve de papillon – Sale Type !  
><strong><span>Auteur de la fanfic :<span>** Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** XXXHolic et Card Captor Sakura appartiennent tout deux à Clamp  
><strong><span>Genre de la fanfic :<span>** Romance  
><strong><span>Couple :<span>** Clow x Yuko  
><strong><span>Notes :<span>** Ce drabble, sera le début d'un recueil de fics sur le couple très rare de Clow & Yuko. C'est un de mes couples préférés.

**Sale type ! **

Yuko ne supportait pas Clow. Même mort, une seule pensée envers cet abruti à lunettes qui souriait tout le temps, l'horripilait toujours. Enfin, elle avait beau dire ça, elle avait crée les Mokona avec lui, elle avait tout prévu et calculé avec ce magicien binoclard. Mais elle le haissait. De sa naissance, et à sa mort. Et c'est quoi cette mort bon sang ? En souriant qu'il était mort le lunetteux ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi avait-il crée des choses aussi mignonnes, lui, ce mec, complètement bizarre ?

Yuko regarda son verre de saké. Finalement, c'était quand même mieux quand Clow était là. Il était un excellent compagnon de beuverie. Tout sale type qu'il était.

Fin.


	2. Souvenirs

**Titre de la fanfic :** Souvenirs

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic & Card Captor Sakura viennent tous les deux de Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Euh…. Romance

**Couple :** Clow x Yuko

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Dans mon assiette ».

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Yuko était heureuse d'avoir récupéré Watanuki à son service.

Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Avec sa cuisine.

Cette sensation de goût à chaque fois différent mais à chaque fois succulent lui faisait plaisir. Chaque saveur se liait, et tout était si bon que ça lui donnait envie de boire du sake à longueur de journée pour fêter ça.

En vérité, si tout ces bons plats lui faisait plaisir, c'est vraiment parce qu'elle avait l'étrange impression de retourner dans le passé, où Clow, cet être qu'elle avait tant aimé – plus qu'elle ne veux admettre -, lui faisait des bons petits plats chaque fois qu'il venait la voir.

Enfin. En fait, elle devrait plutôt se plaindre non ? Ce sale type l'avait laissé tomber comme une chaussette en mourant d'une manière tellement stupide que….

- Yuko-san ? Vous ne semblez pas dans notre assiette….

- Watanukiiiii, va me chercher du saké il n'y en a plus !

Watanuki se mit à râler, mais y alla. Et Yuko oublia ce à quoi elle avait osé repenser et recommença à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette

Fin


	3. Chose mignonne

**Titre de la fanfic :** Chose mignonne

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic & Card Captor Sakura viennent tous les deux de Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Euh…. Romance

**Couple :** Clow x Yuko

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « On est pas chez les bisounours ici ».

Ce jour là, Yuko avait décidé de rendre visite à Clow. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais bon, vu ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ensemble, ça ne faisait rien, et puis même si elle refusait un peu de l'assumer, elle adorait aller chez cet abruti de binoclard de mes deux qui collectionnait les choses mignonnes, et ce même dans le futur.

Quand elle arriva. Elle voulu vite repartir. Autour du magicien, se trouvait un lion pelucheux tout à fait trop mignon, et une petite carte trop chou et d'autres encore. Yuko avait devant elle, Kero, Rain, Cloud, et Power.

Mais, pour cacher ce qu'elle pensait ici, elle se mit à soupirer :

- On est pas chez les bisounours, ici tu sais ?

Clow lui afficha un grand sourire. Cela semblait l'amuser que la sorcière fasse une référence à quelque chose qui viendrait dans le futur. Et puis, cela prouvait qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait : A faire encore des créatures encore trop mignonnes.

Fin


	4. Un rêve, un petit rêve

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un rêve, un petit rêve

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic & Card Captor Sakura viennent tous les deux de Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Euh…. Romance

**Couple :** Clow x Yuko

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu dors ? ».

Le vendeur de rêves avait laissé un ballon à Yuko. Celle-ci l'avait pris. Mais au lieu de le garder pour un futur client, elle l'avait pris pour elle.

Ce jour là, quand elle s'endormit, son rêve fut des plus merveilleux.

Elle réussissait à voir Clow. Elle parvenait à dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, même s'il restait un maudit binoclard.

C'était le rêve de Clow. Et ça devenait le sien. Pendant une nuit ils furent heureux. Mais malheureusement, elle s'était endormi pendant l'après midi, l'été, car il faisait très chaud, et Watanuki, tout bruyant qu'il était fit :

- Yuko-saaan…Vous dormez ?

Question bête qui réveilla la sorcière qui donna encore plus de travail à son esclave ce jour là. Pour avoir osé couper un rêve aussi bien.

Fin


End file.
